IN THE SHADOW REALM 2
by departedsoul13
Summary: At Duel Academy,the Shadow Realm is acting up again. But this time,there's an old enemy from Zane and Syrus's past set on getting his props for world domination. OOCness and 2OCs slight AsterxOC


IN THE SHADOW REALM 2

"Impossible! I'm not going back is this happening?"Atticus,Alexis,Jaden,Syrus,Bastion,Tyranno,Chazz,and Aster were in the chanciler's office. Aster was visiting for a while. Meanwhile,the principle had disturbing news to share. A portal to the Shadow Realm was opening. They needed strong duelists to go to stop it from opening. They chose Jaden and the gang. Atticus was worried because he himself had been there as well as Jaden,Alexis,and Syrus. Atticus used to be a Shadow rider,one of the Shadow duelists sent to win the spirit keys over.

"They're not after you. They just would make the world come to an end."Aster was always smart like that and he took the words right out of Shepard's mouth.

"Ahem,that's right,they just want to destroy our world. That's why we need strong duelists to go and defeat them."

"Right,I catch your drift and all,but,we've never been to the Shadow Realm."Chazz was saying that if they go,what would they do and what would happen.

"That's why you take someone who's had experience there."everyone turned around to see Zane walking into the room.

"Zane,what're you doing here?"Aster was Zane's rival so I guess he has the right to know.

"Nothin much,just visiting."Zane grinned at Aster because he knew they were doing the same thing.

"Well,your answer was correct. We need someone with expiriance there. Atticus."They all turned to see Atticus,staring at the ground.

"Some brother you are. Right now even Syrus is being braver than you are,no offense Sy."

Alexis turned to her older brother giving him a glare. You probably wanna know the relationships of everybody. Atticus Rhodes is the older brother of Alexis Rhodes. He likes to flirt with girls but is really a very strong duelist. He and Zane were rivals and best friends. had lured him and a few other students into the Abandoned Dorm and then made Atticus into Nightshroud. Alexis Rhodes is the younger sister of Atticus Rhodes. She's a strong duelist who isn't self-centered. She likes Jaden,but Chazz likes her. When Zane was there,they would hang out a lot at the lighthouse. Jaden Yuki is Syrus's best friend. He is the strongest duelist at Duel Academy. He has the talent to see duel spirits. He received a Kuriboh when rushing to see if he would be accepted into Duel Academy. Yugi Muto,aka:the King of Games,gave him the Kuriboh when Jaden collided with him. He was once taken over by Yubel. Tyranno Hastleberry is a dinosaur loving duelist who uses a dinosour deck. He used to be part of a gang around the Academy who took people's duel disks if they lost a duel to him. He also has dinosaur DNA in him. Bastion Misaswa is a very smart duelist who relays more on the strategy of his game. He was a student of . He along with Syrus were the first friends of Jaden,besides Chumley and Alexis. Chazz Princeton is a self-centered jerk. He likes to pick on people who are weaker than him,especially Syrus. He likes Alexis and can see duel spirits. His older brothers,Slade and Jade(I think it's Jade,I know it starts with a J)always put him down. He's rich as well. Syrus Truesdale is the younger brother of Zane Truesdale. He is Jaden's best friend. He lacks confidence mainly do to living in the shadow of such a perfect older brother. In middle school,he almost used the card Power Bond without thinking and he would of lost the duel. Zane payed of the bully with a card and told Syrus he should of never given him Power Bond. Zane Truesdale is the older brother of Syrus Truesdale,rival of Aster Phoenix,Atticus Rhodes,Jaden Yuki,and his little brother Syrus. He was the toughest student in Duel Academy after Atticus disappeared. He's calm and has deep respect for his opponents. After he graduated one of his duels was against Aster Phoenix,and that was the first time he really felt defeat. After that he couldn't win another duel until a man named forced him into a cage duel where he and his opponent Mad Dog both had to wear electrodes,which shocked you when you lost life points. Mad Dog had slime monsters who could easily defeat machine monsters. When he was losing Zane finally got attitude an forced himself to win. After that duel he was seen wearing a new black outfit and he had lost all respect for opponents,in the end,sending them to the hospital. He then went to the Cyber dojo to duel Shepard for the Underworld deck. He won and took it,but before he left the chanciler handed him a Gx medal,giving him permission to enter the Gx tournament. He came for a rematch with Aster but ended up dueling Syrus. H sent Sy to the infermery and ran into Blair Flannigan,who was in discise for the tournament. He gave his medals to her. Oh,before dueling Sy he dueled Atticus. Aster Phoenix is rival of Zane Truesdale and Jaden Yuki. When he was little,his father worked for Industrial Illusions. He left one of his new cards on the window sill and a man broke in to try to steal it and the rest of the deck. He seen the robber and asked him to stop but a black light shone on the card and it sucked him up. The robber really was The D,who then said he knew Aster's dad and would be his legal guardian. Aster got the card back after winning a duel against The D and then he disappeared. Aster came back to duel academy to stop the Society of Light.

"Me?I... I'm not worried about myself sis,I'm worried about you. If you didn't come back,or if you got hurt I'd blame myself forever. I just don't want to loose you,since you're my little sister."

"You won't loose anybody if you take me along."

"Zane,you've never been there. It's so...horrible."

"Look bro,I'm a big girl and I can protect myself so you can stop babying me."

"Listen,we need strong duelists, so if Aster and Zane want to come along they can."Aster and Zane agreed to come and everyone made their way to the Abandoned Dorm. They went through and were in the Shadow Realm. When they arrive,not everyone was there though. In fact,everyone but Zane had disappeared. That's when Zane seen a humongous castle in front of him. He went in. He stepped into a big empty room with a balcony and cages. His friends were in the cages and a mysterious character was on the top of the balcony.

"Grrr. Let them go,I know it's me you want."

"What is Zane talking about!? He doesn't even know this guy!"

"You're right,but,I needed to get your attention. It's time."

"Then let them go."

"I will not destroy your world if you leave them."

"Zane,what is he talking about? Syrus,talk to your brother!"

"Ok. I will remain."

"Syrus!"

"You know why Zane said we'd be safe if he came. He said it because when we were younger,we got into the Shadow Realm. This guy was here. He threatened to kill me. For some reason he's been interested in Zane ever since."

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Zane! Syrus,what's going on?"

"He put this mark on him and he was in pain like this then as well."Then the character released the cage doors and let everyone out. After that a portal opened,it led to home. Everyone started through but Aster stopped.

"Zane,aren't you coming? The portal will close shortly,come on!"

"No. I must stay here. Goodbye."With that,Zane pushed Aster through the portal and it closed. As they were going back to their world they could see Zane.

"I know you've always wanted to know my name,so here it is. I am Thorn,but you will call me master."Thorn turned around and laughed.

"What's your plan for me?"

"I will have you destroy every living being,including your friends."

"Why?"

"Because my dear boy,they are a temptation to you,and I will rule the world. Actually,with you I'll rule all of them."

"Why'd you need me?"

"You have the Cyber Legacy,so,to me you held promise. Even without the Cyber Legacy I could still use you. And know that you've been possessed,I know you're the right one!"

"So you're using me to help you take over the world. That's different. Well,once you think about it,not really."

"That mark will teach you to be evil once again. It will force you."

BACK AT DUEL ACADEMY

"He's where?"

"In the Shadow Realm."

"Hey guys,Zane has a duel tonight,doesn't he? What're we gonna do about that?" Everyone looked at Chazz and realized he was right.

Well,let's just go watch the duel and see what happens."Everyone ran to a side room in the Slifer dorm to watch the duel on T.V.

"Ladies and Gentlemen,welcome to Duel Tonight Live with your hosts, Rocky Savors and special guest, Yushi Coranga! I'm Jet K hoping you're 'havin just as much fun at home as I am here!"

"Thanks Jet for that warm intro. Yeah,I'm glad to be here and,thanks you guys for inviting me. Now,I've heard Tryant Mikals has been having a rough season."

"That's right Yushi,he has. That boy's been getting creamed by spell cards right after a tough attack. It causes his loses,so,Tryant,if you're out there,take half of your name's suggestion and try!"

"That's right Rocky,he better learn from his lessons,cause he's been taking the wrong tactics book home,so Try,you can stop reading lesson 15:how to loose."

"Ok so before we start tonight's duel I'd like to thank my old dirtbike rival and buddy,Shimas Exzaria,for givin me all those tough times. You're flippin man!"

"Also,just a reminder to Aster Phoenix,your next duel against Chase Goldgemar is tomorrow night."

"Ok,now beginning Zane Truesdale verses Toriy Darevious. Begin!"

"Let's duel!"

"Wait,is that Zane?"

"Sure looks like him sis,this can't be good."

"That can't be him."

"I'm scared."

"So am I,do those reporters even know they're at a duel arena and not a football game?"

"Oh Chazz shut up. Right now we have to worry about Zane. The guy there may look like him,but it can't be him. We saw him with our own eyes stay behind in the Shadow Realm. Aster,you were the last one through the portal. You saw Zane stay behind,didn't you?"Alexis looked at Aster with a look of hope on her face.

"Yeah,yeah I did. I told him to hurry and come but he didn't,he pushed me through. It's a defenite yes that he's not here on Earth."

"Is it possible that...there could be a clone of him?"

"That would be beyond all scientific laws though."

"Bastion,I know someone who might have an answer to this. We gotta find Chase."Everyone ran to the ferry and got aboard the last ride of the day. They got to Battle City and immediately went to the Kaiba Dome.

"I hope Aster's gonna play his A- game tomorrow." Chase Goldgemar was fooling around with her deck.

"Yeah,he's gonna."Chase looked up in surprise. She blushed.

"Oh,hi Aster. So,um,what can I do you for?"

"You know about weird supernatural stuff,like clones and the Shadow Realm?"  
"Yes,I do . Ok,so what do ya wanna find out?"Everyone told Chase the story of Zane in the Shadow Realm. When they were done,Chase looked at them in dismay.

"Oh,poor Zane. I can't exactly help you lots but I know my friend can."

"You don't mean the little ray of sunshine do you?"Aster looked at her hopefully.

"Yeah,of course I do."Chase got up and on her way she stomped on Aster's foot.

"OWW! What was that for!?"

"Oh nothing."she giggled. "Just a reward for sarcasm."Everyone followed Chase downtown and they stopped at a music store.

"The Cyber Rave? I've heard of that. People said it was probably the most awesome music store ever."

"That's right Tyranno,I come here in all the spare time I get. Chris likes it too and she told me yesterday that she'd be here."They walked in and looked around. They stopped when they seen a small kid wearing a baseball cap listening to The Plain white T's.

"Hey,Chris,listen I need your help. Zane's being held prisoner in the Shadow Realm!"

"How horrible."

"Chris!! You have to help us!! If you help us I'll let you play with Cyndaquil." Chris looked at Chase blankly."Ok,well,um,I'll let you play with one of the rare,ledgendary or shiny pokemon."

"You drive a tough bargain lady,ok,I'll do it."

"Sweet. We're gonna get Zane back." After that they went to Aster's house.

"Nice place Phoenix."Chazz looked around the house with a snear.

"All's you gotta do is capture the fake Zane and get him to talk. I think he's an evil shadow Thorn sent after us to cause no suspisiousness."

"Who's Thorn,the evil freaky guy with the cape?"

"Yeah him. Thorn's plan is to take over the world. By that I mean,all worlds. I guess he thinks Zane has potential."

"Why do the bad guys always wanna take over the world?"

"I'm getting to that. When he was younger he was in a gang with his friends Poison and Jabb. There was another one named Flower,but they called her Peace,since she was a calm child with talents given from nature."

"Sounds like a hippi to me." grumbled Chazz.

"Didn't they tell you before to shut the heck up? Listen,that mark's like a curse mark,it'll force him by pain."

"Well,then how are we gonna get to him?"

"How bout you let me finish my 1st story and we'll find out the the answers to all of your questions on the way? Ok,Jabb,Poison,Peace,and Thorn were on a mission when Peace got killed by someone from the Shadow Realm. Poison went after the guy 1st but he was too strong and she too died. Jabb was mad so he and Thorn went to avenge them. They started a duel and almost won but Jabb's mind couldn't take it. The duel was so intense it caused him mind damage and eventually death. The stakes of the duel were if they won he'd go away forever. If they lost they'd die. Thorn managed to escape,promising he'd rule the world like the way his friends would of wanted it to be. When you guys came through that portal,he must of found his chance after he saw how Zane dueled. We have to pursuade the old Zane back if the mark is active. We have to bring the fake back there too. Any other questions?"

"Yeah,how do you know this stuff?"

"That's for me to know and you losers to find out."Chris grinned at Chazz who was grinding his teeth at her.

"It's getting late. We better find a place to stay."

"You guys could stay here,but I don't think I have enough room for all of you."

"Ok,some of them could stay with me. And by some of them I mean the girls,no offense."Chase looked away from Aster over to the rest of the guys.

"Yeah,sure that'd work."

"Thanks,Chase."With that all the girls went with Chase to her house. Later the guys called to see if they wanted to tour the town,they said yes. Everybody decided they'd go to the movies. After that,they all split up.

"Aster,I think we're going a little fast,don't you?"

"Um,yeah sure."

"Aster,are you hiding something? What's wrong?"

"Chase,I have to tell you something. Um,you're really smart and funny and nice and I just,well,I wanna tell you something,but I just can't."  
"Aster,that's ok. I know what you're saying." Chase got quieter and leaned over and kissed him. Everyone went home and slept. Then they got up early to take Chris's advice.

"Look,there's "Zane". I hope this works." Alexis walked up to him with her hair in a ponytail.

"Um,excuse me,but,would you mind showing me where the Kaiba Dome is. You see,I'm kind of lost. I'm new here and I have a duel tonight. If you'd be so kind to show me I'd give you this."Alexis held up Atticus's Red Eyes Black Dragon card.

"Where'd a kid like you get such a strong card?""Zane" looked at Alexis with a glare.

"I know a guy. I don't need such a card anyways since I don't use a Dragon deck. So,are you gonna help me or not?"

"Heh,it's not a wise decision to give a guy like me a card like that. I'll do it." Alexis and "Zane" got on the train to the stop nearest to the Kaiba Dome.

"So,you know my name,but what's yours?"

"Oh,it's,um,Alie. With an ie." Finally they got off and headed for the Kaiba Dome. When they went inside Aster and Atticus jumped him. He couldn't shake them off so they easily tied him up.

"What the heck do you want?"

"Where's Zane?" Alexis let down her hair and looked at him."We know you know so tell us or you'll be sorry."

"I'll be sorry. Psh,yeah right. What're you gonna do,talk me to death?"

"No,we're gonna beat you to death and I'll make it slow and painful."Chris entered the room with her hands in her pockets walking toward him.

"You can't do that."And then she walked up and socked him in the face.

"That was #1. I bet in 3 punches in 2 seconds he'll be dead." Now THAT,got him to talk. He told them everything he knew and if they wanted to find Zane they would have to go back into the Shadow Realm. Then,he disappeared. Everyone went back to Academy Island except for Chase and Aster, cause their duel was that night. Chris lead them after they got past the gate. They went through the castle and finally she sensed the presence of Zane in one of the rooms. They opened the door a crack and found Zane,fast asleep. Tyranno picked him up and they started out of the castle. They went outside and were face to face with Thorn.

"Don't even think about it Jaden,I'll duel him." Chris stepped forward and all of a sudden they were on the roof of Kaiba Corp.,the Battle City site. In the sky all the planets and worlds were in a ring surrounding Earth. Chris started the duel by summoning Ghost Demon lv. 8. She attacked and he lost 2000 attack points. She was doing good but his hit was 2300. She had only 100 points left,but she managed to win. Thorn started to fade while Zane was waking up.

"So he's dead right?"Thorn was screaming and then disappeared. All the worlds went back in order.

BACK AT DUEL ACADEMY

"So....what's gonna happen now?" Zane looked at Shepard with the others in the office.

"Everything's normal so we can go back to normal." After that Zane left and went home. Everyone else stayed at Duel Academy and went on with the school year. Thorn was never seen again.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yea!!! ok,i know,that was,kind of lame,Chase and Chris(the 2 ocs)are actually in other stories i have,and dude,they're a heck lot cooler! i like,wrote this when i was 9...yeah,that's sad..ok! so REVIEW!! laters!


End file.
